The present invention relates to a microprocessor and, in particular, relates to a microprocessor equipped with an A/D converter.
At present, as A/D converters built into 8-bit single-chip microprocessors, 8-bit A/D converters are the most popular in terms of accuracy. However, in such applications requiring more accurate control as battery charger control, for example a rechargeable cadmium battery control, more accurate control is required to the microprocessor such as 10-bit A/D converting. To satisfy such requirement, it is economically inefficient to develop microprocessors equipped with 10-bit A/D converters separately from microprocessors equipped with 8-bit A/D converters. In this connection, the development of an microprocessor with a 10-bit A/D converter is desirable, in which it has 8-bit A/D converting mode and 10-bit A/D converting mode and possible to select them.